Rundas vs. Sub-Zero
Rundas vs. Sub-Zero is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Rundas from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Sub-Zero from the Mortal Kombat series. Description Metroid vs. Mortal Kombat. Today, two Cryokinetics will battle each other to see who is the superior wielder of ice. Will The Frozen Bounty Hunter overcome The Leader of the Lin Kuei? Interlude Wiz: Ice. An alternate term for frozen water. And in video games, it can be used to freeze entire area, people, and can even be used for combat. Boomstick: And these two are debatably the best when it comes to, uh... what's the term for those who can control ice? Wiz: It can be either Cyromancers, or Cyrokinetics. Boomstick: Oh... So anyway, Rundas the Frozen Bounty Hunter. Wiz: And Sub-Zero, the leader of the Lin Kuei, and younger brother to Noob Saibot, AKA the original Sub-Zero. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Rundas Wiz: Bounty Hunters come in all shapes and sizes. Samus Aran is one of the most recognizable bounty hunters since she's capable of wiping out an entire race, and even caused a couple of planets to explode. Boomstick: But sometimes the greatest bounty hunter needs a little help. Hired by the Galactic Federation, Samus was assigned to purge some sort of virus out of these Aurora Units. Wiz: But luckily for her, Samus wasn't alone. The Galactic Federation also hired three other Bounty Hunters to assist them with the purging. There was cyborg bounty hunter Ghor. The Shape-shifter Gandrayda. Boomstick: And easily the most recognizable of the three; the Frozen Bounty Hunter Rundas. (Cue Rundas' Theme) Wiz: Rundas was born on Phrygis, which is a moon of the planet Bes III. Phrygisians were commonly known to have the ability to generate ice at their will. Boomstick: While most of them were sent to the ice mines, Rundas decided that he wanted to use his abilities to become a Bounty Hunter. Wiz: One day however, Rundas, along with three other Bounty Hunters were hired by the Galactic Federation. They were tasked to purge a virus from these things known as the Aurora Units, as well as investigate Space Pirate activity in the system. Boomstick: During their investigation, the four bounty hunters came across a familiar face to Samus Aran; Dark Samus. As soon as they encountered her, Dark Samus blasted the Bounty Hunters with a heavy dose of Phazon, which includes Rundas. Wiz: And when they bounty hunters woke up, they found out that they were infected by the Phazon, and could be corrupted by this crap. Boomstick: And because this series loves to focus only on Samus, and no other character, it didn't take long for the other Bounty Hunters to be corrupted by the Phazon. Wiz: Which meant that Samus had no choice but to fight off her three allies one by one, with the first one being Rundas. Boomstick: Awwww.... THAT SUCKS!!! Wiz: Yeah, I know. Being a Phrygisian, Rundas is capable of performing Cryokinesis. He's capable of firing ice bursts in a similar fashion towards Samus' Ice Beam, which includes making the same noise when fired. Boomstick: So Samus' Ice Beams are based on Phrygisian technology. Wiz: Maybe. But remember Boomstick, Rundas' species are born with the ability to create and manipulate ice at will. It is possible that the Chozos studied the Phrygisian, though there's no proof. Boomstick: Speaking of ice, Rundas is capable of going all Iceman on this bitch, and can surf on the ice he generates. And because of this, Rundas is surprisingly maneuverable. Not to mention, Rundas is capable of creating walls and pillars of ice with ease. Wiz: He can also create shoot ice missiles, as well as create ice chunks of varying sizes and lob them at his enemies. And sometimes, he will create winding lines of ice after his opponent, which will freeze them instantly. Boomstick: Rundas can also create a layer of ice around him that like a secondary armor. It allows his to last longer in a fight, though sadly his neck is the only area that doesn't gain the ice armor. Plus, this armor can be pulled off with enough force. Wiz: Rundas is a mover. He doesn't like to fight head on. Instead, he will keep on moving, keep his distance and try to both entrap and freeze his opponent. And despite his weird body posture, Rundas is a somewhat fast sprinter. Boomstick: But when times call for a little more power, Rundas can enter in his own Hypermode. While in this mode, Rundas is say "Screw distance!", and create an ice flail. Here he'll attack not only his enemy, will even resort to destroying the pillars and walls he created, just to destroy his opponent. Wiz: Though judging on how he's acting, it seems that Rundas isn't thinking on what he's doing. But, to be fair it could be the Phazon that's effecting his thinking. Boomstick: Rundas is one cool bounty hunter. Wiz: Did you seriously make an ice pun? Boomstick: Yes I did Wiz, and I regret nothing! Wiz: Do what you want, just don't take me with you. Boomstick: Never going to happen Wiz! Anyway, Rundas has a strong sense of justice. He may be somewhat arrogant, but it's shown that it doesn't effect him. He has a strong respect for Samus, and even managed to rescue her on several occasions. Wiz: Not to mention, Rundas' ice bursts are powerful enough to render Space Pirate ATCs inoperable while midflight. And it's a bit of a theory, but it's possible that he's the only bounty hunter that could fight the corruption. Boomstick: Sadly though, he was the first one to be fully infected by the Phazon, which meant that he was the first of the three Bounty Hunters to fight Samus, and the first one to be killed. WHY DID WE HAVE TO KILL RUNDAS!? Wiz: Uh, Boomstick... Samus never killed Rundas. Sure, Samus weakened him, but, if anything, Rundas killed himself so that he couldn't cause anymore harm then what he already cause. Boomstick: Still doesn't change the fact that he had to watch him die though. Rundas emerging from the ice. Sub-Zero Wiz: The Lin Kuei is a large clan of ninja assassins. While most of the members were on the side of good, that doesn't mean that the Lin Kuei was all pure. Boomstick: One day the Grandmaster decided to turn all their ninja assassins in cyborgs. Why? Because cyborgs are fucking awesome. Wiz: Despite this being the Grandmaster's new plan to protect mankind from the threat of Shao Kahn, most of the member were against the idea, since they believe doing so will cause them to lose their soul and humanity. And one who was against the whole idea was the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero; Kuai Liang. Boomstick: Or as he's more commonly known as... uh.... Sub-Zero. Scorpion: What is this? You are not Sub-Zero! Sub-Zero: I am his family and clan! I fight for his honor! Scorpion: He had no honor! And you will die as he did! Boomstick: But, before then, he was originally known as Tundra. Wiz: After his brother was killed by the hands of Scorpion, thanks to being manipulated by Quan Chi, Kuai Liang seeked to learn about his brother death. To honor his brother's death, Kuai Liang decided to don the Sub-Zero uniform, and even decided to call himself Sub-Zero. Boomstick: And it's pretty clear that this Sub-Zero is superior toward the original Sub-Zero, since Scorpion decided NOT to burn him alive. Wiz: Not only that, but when the Lin Kuei was planning on turning all their ninjas into cyborgs, Sub-Zero was one of the few who managed to escape. But because of his refusal to be turned into a cyborg, Kuai Liang, along with the ninja known as Smoke were branded a traitor. Despite them escaping Smoke was captured and turned into the cyborg ninja, which angered Sub-Zero. Boomstick: After being branded a traitor, The Lin Kuei sent three cyborg to terminate him. Which turned out to be Cyrax, Sektor, and an cyborg version of Smoke. During this, Sub-Zero received a vision from the thunder god Raiden, and accepted to join his group of rebellion against an upcoming threat. And, before we get to into Sub-Zero's full story, let's just say several shit happened, which includes him learning that Sektor had murdered his father to become the next grandmaster, only to have Sub-Zero step in and take over. Wiz: Being a member of the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero is a formidable opponent. He's a master in two different forms of fighting styles; Shotokan and Dragon. Shotokan is when one is trained into three parts: kihon, or the basics, kata, which is the forms or patterns of moves, and kumite, or sparring. Typically Shotokan is often characterized by deep, long stances that provide stability, enable powerful movements, and strengthen the legs. Dragon on the other hand, is a fighting style in a similar fashion of Shaolin Boxing, which are based on the mythical Chinese dragon. Boomstick: But that's not important to now. What's important is why Kuai Liang referred to himself as both Tundra and Sub-Zero II; He's has the ability to generate and manipulate ice at his will, since he's a Cryomancer. Wiz: Kuai is a skilled Cryomancer that he can perform cryokinesis in various ways. He can create an iceball that can instantly freeze his opponent, create a short ice slide and cause his opponent to trip... Boomstick: And he can create weapons made out of ice, with his favorite to create being the Kori Blade. Wiz: But originally, he could create the Ice Specter. But, as time went by, his ice abilities evolved. Which is probably why his scepter changed to a blade. Not to mention, Sub-Zero can also freeze himself, and anyone who comes in contact with him will instantly freeze. Boomstick: And he can take it a step further by creating an ice clone of himself, that freezes his foe should they hit that clone. Plus, Sub-Zero and fucking teleport through ice. Wiz: It's true, by turning his body into ice, and then falls backward into the ground, Sub-Zero can teleport behind his opponent. On top of that, Sub-Zero can freeze certain items by a simple touch.... like a stomach. Boomstick: To which, he'll crush the frozen stomach, and responses by either headbutting his opponent, or freezing the entrails creating a giant icicle, and stabbing the poor bastard in the eye. And yet, they somehow survive. Don't ask, it's Mortal Kombat. Wiz: Not to mention, Sub-Zero can also perform several different fatalities with his ice abilities. And yes, he can perform the Spine Rip Fatality, much like his older brother. He can also freeze his opponent's legs and shatter them, and then finishes them off my crushing his head. Boomstick: Sub-Zero can also freezes his opponent from the feet up to the waist. To which, he proceeds to rip the opponent's torso off and holds the victim's bleeding torso, most likely to be used as a trophy. Wiz: And there's debatably the most physics deifying fatality. Sub-Zero rips out his opponent's spine and skull out of their chest, freezes them, and proceeds to smash them into pieces with the skull and spine, almost like a flail. Boomstick: That's just cold. Wiz: Again with the Ice Puns? Boomstick: Yep, and I regret nothing! Wiz: (*Groans with annoyance...) Sub-Zero is a deadly combatant. He's managed to last longer that his older brother, and even survived multiple encounters with Scorpion. He also managed to avoided being turned into a cyborg by the Lin Kuei, and he even managed to become the new grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Boomstick: That is, until Raiden reversed time so his past self could avoid the events that lead to the Battle of Armageddon, which resulted in several events being altered. For example, instead of Smoke being turned into a cyborg, Sub-Zero ended up becoming one. And despite his new cyborg body, he still ended up getting killed by Sindel, and ended becoming an undead slave to Quan Chi. Wiz: That is, until Raiden managed to save a couple of the undead slaves, and reverted them into their original selves, which includes Johnny Cage, Jackson Briggs, Sub-Zero, and even Scorpion. Yeah, that's right, Scorpion is no longer a wraith in the Mortal Kombat lore. Plus, in this alternate timeline, not only did he become the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, Kuai Liang did something that no other of Sub-Zero did; He ended the rivalry with Hanzo Hasashi, AKA Scorpion, after he learned that the Lin Kuei were partially responsible for the destruction of the Shirai Ryu. Boomstick: That sounds like something that would cause Scorpion to lash out at Sub-Zero. Wiz: He almost did, but after Sub-Zero rescued Scorpion from his hot-headed pupil Frost, Scorpion decided to listen to Sub-Zero. After explaining that Quan Chi was the one responsible for having the Lin Kuei destroy the Shirai Ryu, Sub-Zero promised to Scorpion that he would to everything it takes to make up with the sins of the Lin Kuei. To which Scorpion bowed before Sub-Zero and even thanked him for telling him. Boomstick: Does this mean the rivalry between Scorpion and Sub-Zero will end? Wiz: We'll just have to wait and see.... Sub-Zero: This fight will be your last! Death Battle (The scene begins at the Lin Kuei Temple. Sub-Zero is finishing training his pupil Frost.) Sub-Zero: You have been doing well Frost. Frost: I always strive to get stronger, master. Sub-Zero: We are finish training for the day. Frost: Thank you, Master. Both Sub-Zero and Frost bow to each other and Frost walks away. A few minutes after Frost leaves, trails of ice appear and circle Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero: What's going on!? Just then a giant icicle appeared in front of Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero backs by and enters in a fighting stance. Sub-Zero: Are you behind this Frost? Suddenly the giant icicle breaks in two and a mysterious figure emerges from the severed icicle; Rundas. Sub-Zero: Who are you, and what business do you have? Rundas: I am Rundas. I am a bounty hunter hired to kill the one called Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero: You're looking at him. Rundas: Then you are the one I was sent to kill. Sub-Zero: Who sent you to kill me? Rundas: Sorry, but I'm not oblige to tell the name of my client to my target. Sub-Zero: If you won't tell me, then I have no choice but to kill you, and hunt down your employee. Rundas: This shall be fun. Fight Sub-Zero starts by charging at Rundas, and creating a Kori Blade. Rundas responses by shooting several ice balls. Sub-Zero blocked them with his Kori Blade. Sub-Zero then leapt towards Rundas, but Rundas responses by freezing the ground next to him, and creating an ice pillar. The ice pillar rose up and slammed into Sub-Zero, resulting in him failing to hit Rundas. As Sub-Zero is getting back on his feet, he spots Rundas creating an ice slide and sliding towards Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero tried to hit Rundas by shooting several ice balls, But Rundas managed to dodge them by altering his movement. Rundas then responses by shooting an ice missile at Sub-Zero. In responds, Sub-Zero leapt off the ice pillar. As he's descending towards a bridge, Rundas' ice missile hits the ice pillar, causing the ice pillar to explode. Sub-Zero managed to land safely on the bridge, however, he sees, falling debris of ice chucks fall, heading towards him. Sub-Zero managed to dodge the falling ice chunks, and even managed to destroy some of them, thanks to his Kori Blade. But while he's destroying the ice chucks, some of them managed to destroy the bridge. Luckily for Sub-Zero, he wasn't near the destroyed part of the bridge, so he didn't fall off. Distracted by the ice chucks, Rundas attempted to charge at Sub-Zero, while creating a wall of ice in front of Sub-Zero. As he was about to make physical contact with Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero quickly grabbed Rundas, and proceeded to attack the alien bounty hunter. During the assault, Rundas managed to hit Sub-Zero with an ice ball at point blank range. This causes Sub-Zero to let go of Rundas, as he notices that his body is partly frozen. With that distraction, Rundas created an ice armor around him. He then proceeded to attack Sub-Zero. But as he about to attack Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero's body instantly freezes, and shatters when Rundas makes contact. Rundas: What the... Just then Sub-Zero grabbed Sub-Zero and slammed Rundas through the ice wall, causing Rundas to fall into one of the holes of the destroyed bridge. Sub-Zero watches as Rundas fall, until his body disappears into the mist. Sub-Zero: You lack discipline. As Sub-Zero is walking away from the bridge, an ice missile hits Sub-Zero in the back. Sub-Zero was pushed forward, and landed chest first. Sub-Zero: What the... Just then Rundas emerges from the mist via creating an ice slide. Sub-Zero spots Rundas. Sub-Zero: You have some skills bounty hunter. I'll give you that. Rundas: It'll take more than a fall to kill me. Sub-Zero: So it seems... Sub-Zero then proceeded to before his Tombstone Teleport, and teleports behind Rundas. As he's about to attack Rundas, Rundas continue on using his ice slide to elude Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero gave chase, but was unable. Even when he performed his Ice Slide, Sub-Zero was unable to keep up. Noticing that Sub-Zero was far away from him, Rundas uses another Ice Missile, but instead of firing at Sub-Zero, he fired a missile at the ice platform underneath Sub-Zero. Spotting the missile, Sub-Zero leapt out of the way. However... The missile hits the platform, which caused the ice platforms to fall apart. Realizing what's happening, Sub-Zero ran as quick as he could to avoid falling to his demise. As he's running, Sub-Zero spots the bridge, as well as noticed that part of the ice slide was close enough for him to reach the bridge. So, Sub-Zero decided to get to the bridge as quick as possible. While making his way, Rundas keeps firing iceballs, with Sub-Zero blocking them with his Kori Blade. Eventually, Sub-Zero was a mere several feet away from the bridge. He notice that the ice platform was crumbling underneath him. Desperate, and with no other choice, Sub-Zero literally made a leap of faith... and...... Sub-Zero managed to barely grab the edge of the broken bridge. Struggling to get up, he spots Rundas, ice sliding towards him. Sub-Zero: Got to get up. As he's continuing to climb up the bridge, Rundas enters Hypermode, and creates and ice flail. Just as Sub-Zero is about to safe himself from falling off, Rundas smashes Sub-Zero's arms with his ice flail. Screaming in pain, Sub-Zero notices that he's falling. Struggling to get up and not fall, Sub-Zero freezes his arms onto the bridge. Despite this, Rundas managed to smash the bridge with his ice flail, causing more of the bridge to fall apart, and Sub-Zero is seen falling. As he's falling, Rundas follows by using his ice slide. Rundas: Looks my contract has been fulfilled. As the two are about 50ft from the ground, Rundas launches one final ice missile into Sub-Zero's chest. The Missile hits Sub-Zero, both freezing him and sending him falling even faster. Eventually, Sub-Zero's frozen body crashes into the ground, shattering Sub-Zero into pieces, and creating a small crater, killing Sub-Zero. Rundas slows himself, and lands near the crater where Sub-Zero's frozen body was. Rundas: Time to receive my payment. KO * Frosts give Rundas his payment. * Scorpion is seen pissed off that someone else killed Sub-Zero. Conclusion Boomstick: ANOTHER MORTAL KOMBAT CHARACTER BIT THE DUST!? Wiz: Sorry Boomstick, but Death Battle doesn't show favoritism. Boomstick: But how did Rundas win? Wiz: Well first of all, this was surprisingly a close match as either Rundas or Sub-Zero could've won. In fact, both of them had several traits that could counter each other. For example, Sub-Zero has more experience, while Rundas is more skilled with Cryokinesis. Sub-Zero was the better martial artist, but Rundas is better at keeping his distance, and better fighting from a distance. However, the one advantage that Rundas had over Sub-Zero was that he's freeze-proof. Boomstick: Ahh... Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, Rundas is an alien that lives on a frozen moon, which I guess would ultimately mean that he'd be immune to the freezing cold. Sub-Zero on the other hand, while he was trained to be a Cryomancer, can still be frozen by other Cryomancers, and hell, he can even freeze himself. Plus there is the fact that, while Sub-Zero has some ranged attack, he does mostly relies on close-ranged combat, which isn't the best battle strategy if you're going up against someone who prefers to keep his distance from his opponent. Wiz: And there's also the tiny detail that Sub-Zero never confronted an alien before. Sure he may've encountered sorcerers, demons, martial artists and gods before, but none of his opponents were of alien origin. So in term, Sub-Zero was confronting someone in unfamiliar grounds. And in case any of you were about to say, "But what about the Predator and the Alien? Sub-Zero can fight the two in Mortal Kombat X and they are aliens." Well no! Both the Predator and Alien don't count since ONE; they both are non-canon characters, as well as being third party characters. And TWO; they don't appear in any part of the Mortal Kombat story modes. So again, Sub-Zero is unfamiliar with confronting an alien. Boomstick: In the end, Sub-Zero froze. Wiz: The Winner is Rundas. Happy Columbus Day everyone. Next Time Battle of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader's Apprentices Who will be rooting for? Rundas Sub-Zero Who do you want to win? Rundas Sub-Zero Who's your favorite Cryokinetic? Rundas Sub-Zero Did you agree with the Outcome of Rundas vs. Sub-Zero? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles